1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a closet organizer suspension system and hardware, and more particularly, a closet organizer suspension system having notched vertical poles, shelves, tension rods, hooked tension rod brackets, and hanging rods which can be assembled to create storage arrangements tailored to a variety of needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art which discloses a closet organizer suspension system which uses the specially designed shelf supports in conjunction with tension rods which support shelving, rod hangers and the like from the studs in the wall. The shelf load capacity is increased greatly over current closet organizer suspension systems by using the studs and/or top plates of the wall to bear the weight of the shelf and its load. With an increased shelf load, the suspended shelf is forced against the wall. The present invention uses tension rods which are secured above and/or through the shelving and supports, whereas the organizer systems on the market support the shelving from the underside. With an increased shelf load, the shelving systems on the market pull away from the wall.